To Love a Blind Man
by IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi
Summary: Levi had thought that he wouldn't be able to find love after he lost the use of his eyes, and he wasn't expecting to be proved wrong, but that changed the day he met Mike. Mike X Blind!Levi. Summary sucks, but I promise the fic is better. Rated T for swearing. Please R&R!


**Oh God, this is probably horribly written and confusing and full of mistakes, but it's late and I'm tired so I'll run through it tomorrow when I have time**

~~~KMD~~~

"Damn it, Titan, stay still." Levi growled.

He was trying to lock his front door, but his chocolate Labrador kept circling his legs and making it difficult for Levi to find the keyhole.

"Titan, sit. We're going to be late if you keep this up." He finally heard the lock click and put his key in his pocket, before grabbing a hold of the handle on Titan's harness, "We're meeting Erwin at the cafe, you remember where that is, don't you?"

Levi felt a tug on the handle and took that as a yes as he allowed the dog to lead him to his destination.

Five years ago, Levi would have been too afraid to leave the house with just Titan, even if the dog had been trained perfectly. He never would've admitted his fear though, luckily Erwin and Hanji were able to read him and offered to walk Levi to places until he was brave enough to try going somewhere with Titan as his only companion.

The cafe he was headed to now was the first place he had managed to get to by himself, after the incident that had taken away his sight that is.

Levi was pulled out of his reminiscing by a call of his name, he turned toward the sound of the voice and felt a hand clamp on his shoulder, "Ah, you made it! You're a little late, I was beginning to think that you'd changed your mind."

"You can blame Titan, he didn't want to sit still." Levi growled, "You'd think he would be a little more patient for a guide dog, but obviously not."

Erwin chuckled and reached out a hand to pet the dog sitting beside Levi. "Let's go in, shall we? We have some catching up to do."

They entered the cafe and sat at a table near the back, Titan sat under the table, next to Levi's feet and out of the way. The shorter man waited silently as the other bought their drinks. He returned not long later and handed Levi his mug of black coffee.

"So how have you been?" Erwin asked, taking a bite of his chocolate muffin.

"Same old, same old." Levi sighed, sipping his coffee. "I'm bored, Erwin. My life is too monotonous, I need to get a job or something."

"I've told you many times that I'd help you with that, but you always refuse." Erwin stated.

"I don't need your help, that's why." Levi grunted, "What does it matter anyway? Nobody's going to employ a blind man."

"Not with that attitude."

Levi snorted and took another sip of his coffee. He was about to open his mouth to speak again, but he was interrupted by Erwin.

"Hey, Mike, didn't expect to see you here this morning." The taller man said.

"I just thought I'd stop by on my day off." The new arrival, Mike, said. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Levi, the one I was telling you about." Erwin answered.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Levi, Erwin speaks highly of you." Mike said, holding his hand out to shake.

"He better." Levi said, turning towards the source of the new voice, "I'm not shaking your hand, so if your holding it out it would be a good idea to put it down." He finished his coffee and placed the mug down on the table.

"Be nice, Levi." Erwin reprimanded, as if Levi were a child.

"Tch, whatever, it's nice to meet you too." Levi muttered, "I'm still not shaking your hand."

Levi heard a deep chuckle and assumed it belonged to this Mike person, since there was no way Erwin was making that sound.

"Well, I best be going." Erwin said suddenly, standing from his seat.

"Wait, hold up Eyebrows, you just said we had catching up to do and we've barely said anything to each other." The black haired man growled, he definitely wanted to avoid being alone with Mike. Even though they technically weren't alone, because they were in a cafe filled with people.

"Yes, but something came up, so I have to be off now." Erwin lied.

"Oh my God, Erwin, I know I'm blind, but even I can see that that is absolute bullshit."

When no reply came Levi sighed in annoyance, "He left, didn't he?" He asked Mike.

"Yep." Mike said, "Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead, Erwin probably meant for this to happen."

"Always ten steps ahead of everyone." Mike said, sitting in the previously occupied chair.

Levi leaned back and reached out a hand to start stroking Titan, "Sorry for the trouble, I'll pay for whatever you're getting."

"Oh, no, I can't let you do that." Mike said quickly, "This isn't even your fault, the blame goes to Erwin. Tell you what, I'll buy you another drink and I'll get Erwin to pay me back later."

Levi smiled at that, "Only if you let me buy you a drink so I can get Erwin to pay me back too."

"Sounds like a plan." Mike smiled back.

So they talked, drank coffee and ate food, Mike sent several texts to Erwin explaining how much he owed the two, and before they even knew it several hours had passed. Luckily, neither of them had plans for that day.

They left and Mike offered to walk Levi home, the shorter man refused, but Mike came with him anyway. Levi held onto Titan's harness with one hand the other was holding onto Mike's arm.

Usually Levi was wary of strangers, but from what he had learned recently Mike wasn't all that bad, and he was friends with Erwin too, so obviously he couldn't have been bad anyway, but still. Levi wasn't willing to completely trust the man yet, but they already had some sort of friendship going and Levi knew it would only grow.

"Don't I get a kiss before I go? A peck on the cheek at least?" Mike pouted.

"A pat on the head is all I'm offering, take it or leave it." Levi chuckled at the man's childish behaviour. "I might consider a kiss on the cheek on the fifth date."

"The fifth, really?"

"Yes."

"Fine, fine, a pat on the head it is." Mike leaned down slightly and gently took a hold of Levi's wrist, lifting it so the shorter man could pat his head.

"You're too God damn tall." Levi hummed, patting the others' head and then ruffling his hair, "And Mr. Manly Man also happens to have soft hair."

Mike huffed, "Mr. Manly Man happens to like soft hair."

Levi reluctantly stopped touching the others' hair and pulled his keys out of his pocket, "Thanks for walking me home, Mike."

"Anytime." Mike smiled, "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Not if I see you first."

Mike let out a soft chuckle at that, he'd learned that Levi joked about his lack of sight quite a lot and didn't mind if somebody laughed.

"Well, you know where I live," Levi said, "Feel free to drop by any time, I'm almost always in."

"Will do." Mike waved, despite Levi not being about to see it, "Bye, Levi."

"Bye." Levi waved too, trying and failing to stop a smile from showing on his face.

~~~KMD~~~

Usually when Levi awoke in the middle of the night due to a nightmare, Titan was the only one there to comfort him. He would wrap his arms around the dog and pull it close, crying into the short fur of its neck.

Not tonight.

Tonight he was sitting in Mike's laps, hands clinging to the man's shirt hard enough to turn his knuckles white, face buried in his shoulder, letting out sobs as he was rocked back and forth. This was so embarrassing, but he couldn't help it, he was constantly being forced to relive a night that he just wanted to forget.

Levi hated how much control that man had once had over him, hated how he was still affected by those events even after he was gone.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand beginning to run through his hair, he let out a soft gasp and tightened his grip just slightly. Levi's sobs stopped and his breathing calmed, Erwin always did this to calm him down. He wondered how Mike knew, did Erwin maybe tell him in case this problem arose? Or was Mike just taking a guess at what would help Levi? It was probably the latter.

Levi allowed his arms to wind around Mike's neck and he pulled himself closer to the taller man, kissing his cheek, "I'm sorry," He muttered, "Thank you for putting up with my shit."

"Don't apologise," Mike said softly, squeezing the smaller man gently, "You don't need to, it's fine."

Levi hummed, closing his eyes. He liked being held like this, sitting in Mike's lap with his strong arms wrapped firmly around his small frame, he felt safe, protected.

It felt like home.

He'd only known the taller man for a month, but he liked Mike, trusted him, enjoyed his company. Mike was so much better than _him_,the man Levi had thought he loved, he hoped that Mike never turned out like him. He didn't think he'd be able to handle it, he couldn't have the same thing happen twice, but he was willing to take a chance.

"I like you." Levi said hesitantly, slightly afraid, "I really like you... Please... stay another night or two... I don't... I don't want you to leave yet."

Levi had no idea why he was saying what he was, he hadn't let anyone that wasn't close to him into his home in years, and yet here Mike was, staying the night. Now Levi was asking him to stay longer, he knew that this wouldn't end well.

"I really like you too, but I have work on Monday, I wouldn't want to just leave you." Mike said, placing a kiss to Levi's head.

"Oh..." Levi fidgeted slightly, "What time is it?"

"3:32, Sunday morning." Mike answered, "Do you want to try and get back to sleep."

Levi nodded, "Yeah... I think that'd be a good idea."

Mike lifted Levi and placed him on the bed, then pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead, before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked, grasping his wrist.

"Back to the sofa." The blonde replied.

"Stay here... please..." The black haired man said quietly, "You can be my dream catcher..." He added, though it was barely audible, even in the silent room.

Mike heard it as he crawled into bed behind Levi and pulled the smaller man against his chest.

They both quickly fell asleep, and not a single nightmare was had again that night.

~~~KMD~~~

Three months after meeting they had officially started dating and Mike had cooked Levi lasagne at his own home. Levi was impressed by the size of the house and even more impressed by the amount of dogs that Mike owned.

The man had eight of them.

Four German Shepherds, two Great Danes, a Bull Mastiff and an Alaskan Malamute. All of them fully grown.

He was glad that they were all friendly and got along with Titan quite well, and the thought of the small Labrador playing with the larger dogs made him laugh. He was also glad that the dogs didn't get in his way and either walked at his side or behind him.

It was almost as if they knew he couldn't see, but that was kind of impossible, wasn't it?

He forgot that the kitchen was slightly elevated and there was a step at the door, so he ended up catching his foot and tripping up, but he didn't hit the floor.

"Whoa, Levi. Be careful, you're lucky I managed to catch you in time." Mike warned, holding Levi to his chest.

"I'm fine, thank you." Levi hummed. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Soon, why don't you sit down? I have to make sure the lasagne doesn't burn," Mike helped Levi over to the table in the dining area of the kitchen and let him sit down, before quickly checking on the food.

Levi crossed his arms on the table and waited patiently for Mike to finish cooking. After a few moments he heard claws hitting the floor, and he assumed it was Titan since Mike didn't immediately start ordering the dog to get out. Mike's dogs knew they weren't allowed in the kitchen, but they seemed to be a lot braver with Levi around. Titan was the only exception since Levi needed him.

Levi whistled and he heard Titan rush over to him and sit at his feet, the dog's tail thumping against the floor.

"Good boy." Levi smiled, patting the dog's head.

"Food's ready!" Mike called.

Levi heard the man's footsteps get closer and he could smell the freshly cooked Lasagne, the scent making his mouth water.

"Smells delicious." Levi commented.

"Hopefully it will taste just as good." Mike said, placing the two plates on the table.

"You can start without me, I need to go wash my hands." Levi got to his feet and turned to walk away, but Mike grabbed his wrist.

"There's no need, I want to feed you."

"Why? I'm perfectly capable of doing so myself."

"I know, but just let me, please?" Mike asked, pulling Levi into his lap.

"Fine." Levi grumbled, adjusting his position to a more comfortable one. He clutched Mike's short in his hands loosely, "This is embarrassing..."

"How is it?"

Levi shrugged, "Just is."

"I think you look cute." Mike smiled, placing a kiss to Levi's forehead.

"Oh, shut up and feed me, I'm starving here." The shorter man huffed, tightening his grip.

"Alright, alright." Mike laughed, picking up a piece of the lasagne with a fork and lifting it to Levi's lips, "It's still hot so blow it first."

Levi did as he was told and then ate the lasagne. He almost moaned at the taste, delicious was definitely an understatement.

"How the hell do you even find the time to practice cooking with being a lawyer and all? Why aren't you a famous chef with fifty cook books and ten TV shows?" Levi questioned as he licked his lips, making Mike laugh again.

"I'm glad you like it, I'll have to cook for you again in the future." Mike smiled, taking a bite of his own lasagne.

"Damn right you have to, more please."

They carried on eating until they were full and the lasagne was gone, then Levi ended up falling asleep in Mike's lap and staying the night. The next morning, Mike drove Levi home before heading off to work.

~~~KMD~~~

Six months after meeting Mike, Levi finally worked up the courage to tell Mike about his past, starting with how he lost his eyesight.

"You really don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Mike said softly, giving Levi a somewhat concerned look.

"It's fine, Mike, it's not even a long story." Levi sighed, making himself comfortable on the sofa as he began stroking Titan's fur, who was curled up next to Levi.

"OK, but you can stop at any time." Mike said, placing a comforting hand on Levi's thigh.

"So... um... I guess it really could have happened to anyone, I was home alone because Isabel and Farlan were out shopping and I wasn't feeling well that day. The house was dark and the only light was the TV. The volume was low so I easily heard when the kitchen window was opened and people started talking quietly.

"I'm guessing they thought the house was empty and that's why they decided to break in, they practically crapped themselves when they saw me sitting on the sofa. That's when Farlan and Isabel decide to come home, one of the guys, there were two of them, points a gun at me and then Isabel just charges at him... and he shot her in the stomach...

"I don't really remember much after that, just gun shots and cursing and then darkness. I woke up in the hospital, I thought it was night time, or that someone had turned out the lights. Then I heard Hanji crying and she wouldn't tell me what was going on, Erwin told me a few hours later that Isabel and Farlan had both died on the way to the hospital... then a nurse came in and explained that I was blind, I-" Levi choked back a sob and scrubbed at his face, trying to wipe away the oncoming tears. He knocked away Mike's hand when he tried to comfort him and then carried on talking.

"I was shocked at first, I didn't really believe it, I just... couldn't... but then it began to sink in, and I was scared, Mike, I was so scared, and worried, I felt useless... I didn't know how I'd be able to live the rest of my life... I begged them to kill me... For so long I just wanted to die and that's why Hanji decided to move in with me, to stop me from doing something stupid. Then cancer took her and I blamed myself, even though I knew it wasn't my fault... Even now I have days where I just wish I could see and I get so upset over it...

"Fuck, Mike, I want to see you, I want to see you smile, I want to see the way you look at me, I want to see the look on your face when you talk about something you're passionate about..." Levi let out a sob and squeezed his eyes shut, holding back the tears, "Why the fuck am I getting so emotional, and why haven't you said anything? Are you even still here? I bet you got tired of me ranting about my pathetic life and just left." The shorter man growled to himself.

"I'm right here Levi, now listen to me." Mike firmly held Levi's chin, "What happened to you was absolutely horrible and I hope those bastards got what they deserved, and I understand that those memories are painful. It's alright to cry, you need to stop beating yourself up over it, OK? I know you haven't cried in ages so if you need to just let it out, then do."

Mike pulled Levi into his lap and took his hands, placing them on his face, "And you can see me, it's basically like reading braille right? Just a little bit different."

Levi's breath hitched and he stroked his thumbs across Mike's cheeks, "I don't deserve someone as amazing as you..." He whispered.

Mike smiled at Levi, kissing his forehead, "I think you'll find it's the other way around. I love you, Levi."

Levi froze for a second, he'd never heard those words from Mike directed at him before, and it made him so unbelievably happy. He allowed the grin to split his face and he allowed fresh tears to fall from his eyes, but they were happy tears of course, "I love you too, Mike, I love you so much, I love you." He laughed.

Mike laughed too, pulling Levi closer and kissing him deeply, "I'm glad you do."

"You better not be planning on leaving me any time soon."

"I'm not."

"Good." Levi smiled, pressing his lips to Mike's.

~~~KMD~~~

Just like any couple in a healthy relationship, they had their fights, most were silly and they made up within a day. Then there were a couple that were slightly more serious, and it took them a couple of days to sort things out.

Eight months after meeting Mike, they had gotten into a fight so bad that Levi couldn't recall an argument that was worse. He couldn't remember how this one had even started, but it had quickly escalated until they were shouting insults at each other, and then Mike said something and Levi felt as if his heart were breaking.

He couldn't hold back the tears and he hated that, he didn't want Mike to know how much the words affected him. The room felt too small all of a sudden, Levi was finding it hard to breathe and he just needed to get out of his house and get some fresh air into his lungs.

He called for Titan and quickly fastened the dog's harness harness, then grabbed a hold of the handle.

"Wait, Levi, don't leave! Fuck, I didn't mean that, you know I didn't mean that!" Mike cried, wrapping his arms tightly around Levi, trying to stop him. "Shit, Levi, I'm so sorry."

Levi felt anger overtake the sadness, how could Mike say something like that to Levi and then apologise and think that the situation would instantly become better.

"Let me fucking go." Levi growled, digging his fingers into Mike's arms and prying them away, "Don't you fucking dare think that a simple apology will make me forget what you just said."

"Levi-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it, I'm leaving. Come, Titan." Levi said quickly, trying to control his breathing, trying to hold back the sobs that fought to escape his throat.

"At least tell me where you're going! Levi, please."

"Why the fuck would I do that? I don't want to talk to you again, Mike, at least not for a while, I fucking hate you right now." Levi growled, "I need time to think." The door slammed shut behind him.

Mike collapsed to the floor and stared silently at nothing, he may have just lost the greatest thing that had ever happened to him.

~~~KMD~~~

"Levi, Mike's at the door."

"I don't want to talk to that bastard."

"He's been coming here every day for the past week, give him a chance." Erwin sighed.

"No." Levi growled, pulling the blanket over his head, "Tell him to fuck off."

"I'm not going to do that."

Levi sighed in annoyance, "Then tell him he better get down on his knees and fucking beg if he wants me back."

There was a soft thump of something hitting the floor in front of him and then he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a week.

"Levi, please, I'm begging you, forgive me. I know what I said was fucking horrible and I don't blame you for walking out, but please give me another chance, please. I know it's probably a lot ask, just... don't leave me, I love you, Levi... I'm sorry..." Mike begged, knees beginning to ache from kneeling on the floor.

"You're begging needs a little work..." Levi mused, frowning slightly, "I'll give you one fucking chance, and if you blow it, that's it, Mike."

"Thank you, Levi." Mike smiled, pulling the shorter man into a hug.

"Hold on, don't get too excited." Erwin said, "I still want to have a chat with you."

"I thought you might." Mike sighed, getting to his feet.

"I'll go wait in the guest room." Levi said, getting to his feet, "You can stay, Titan." He made his way to the guest room and flopped onto the bed.

The blind man grabbed a hold of the pillow and curled up around it, letting out a sigh. Should he really have forgiven Mike so soon? He'd hurt Levi bad after all... He let out another sigh and closed his eyes. Mike was willing to apologise and try to make things better, so Levi would forgive him and hopefully things would go back to the way they were before.

Some time passed and Levi heard the bedroom door open and then close, then he felt the bed behind him sink as someone sat on it.

"Erwin was mad, wasn't he." Levi said, it wasn't a question.

"Mm hm, he can be quite scary, I wasn't expecting it." Mike hummed, reaching out a hand to run through Levi's hair.

"I'm sure he threatened to do all sorts of bad things to you if you hurt me again."

"He did." Mike sighed, "I'm really sorry, Levi."

"It's OK." Levi smiled, "But you owe me some home made food, and you have to listen to my favourite TV shows with me, and you have to bathe Titan for the next month, and maybe a date or two." He listed, turning towards his lover, "Stay the night, please? I'm tired and I don't feel like going home now, Erwin won't mind."

"I have to get up early for work tomorrow."

"Oh, OK."

"I'll call in sick."

"You don't have to..."

"I want to."

"And what about your dogs?"

"The maids can take care of them, they know when they need to be fed and how much and all that other stuff." Mike explained. "They just do it automatically when I'm away."

"I guessed that was the case." Levi hummed, shuffling under the covers.

Mike stripped down to his underwear, then copied Levi. The shorter man curled up against the others' side and rested his head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Mike." Levi whispered, quickly falling asleep soon after.

"Goodnight, Levi, I love you." Mike whispered back, wrapping his arm around Levi's shoulder and kissing his hair, then he followed Levi into sleep a few moments later.

~~~KMD~~~

They'd known each other fifteen months, and they'd been dating for twelve of those when Mike decided to take Levi to some fancy restaurant.

They'd ran into a little trouble at the door, the staff not allowing Levi to bring Titan in with, even when he explained that he was blind and needed the dog. Luckily, Mike just so happened to be friends with the owner and he let the pair in without any further problems.

They were led to the table that Mike had reserved and they ordered some expensive food and expensive wine. Levi was glad he couldn't see the prices, otherwise he definitely would have refused to eat here and insisted they eat at a cheaper place.

The meal went smoothly and Levi had to admit that he had fun, but it was obvious since he couldn't hide the smile on his face anyway. Mike was acting a little strange, but Levi decided to ignore it, it was probably nothing. Then Mike paid for the food and Levi found out the reason for his behaviour.

"Ready to go?" The black haired man asked.

"Yeah, hold on a sec, I dropped something." Mike said sliding out of his seat.

"Well, hurry up, I don't want to get home too late." Levi sighed, crossing his arms.

Mike grinned, and knelt on one knee in front of Levi as he pulled a small box out of his pocket, "OK, I found it, can you hold out your hand for me?"

"What, why?" Levi asked, turning his head to the direction of his lover's voice and frowning.

"Just do it, please?"

Levi reluctantly held out his hand, palm up.

"Other way."

Levi sighed and shook his head, flipping his hand over.

"Now I have a question that I want to ask."

"What is it?"

"Will you marry me, Levi?"

"Um..." Levi froze, words failing him.

Was Mike being serious right now? This couldn't be his idea of a sick joke, could it?

"I'm one hundred percent serious." Mike explained, as if he were reading Levi's mind.

Levi sat frozen for a moment longer, but the words finally sunk in properly.

Mike was actually asked Levi to marry him.

He felt warm tears running down his cheeks and he nodded his head rapidly, trying to formulate words, "Y-yes! Yes, Mike!"

The taller man laughed, slipping the ring onto Levi's finger.

"What does it look like?" Levi asked, running his fingers over the new ring.

"It's nothing fancy, just a plain white gold ring, I thought you'd appreciate that." Mike smiled gently, taking a hold of Levi's hand and kissing his knuckles.

"I love it, Mike, thank you, I love you." Levi grinned, pulling Mike into a hug.

"I love you too, Levi." Mike laughed, kissing Levi's cheek.

Mike's friend came out and offered to the couple two bottles of wine as a gift, seeing as they'd already paid for the food. They gladly accepted it, and Mike carried Levi out of the restaurant so they could head back home, sleep, and then start planning their wedding and the res of their lives together.

~~~KMD~~~

**I hope you enjoyed this fic with my second OTP, 'cause MikeXLevi needs way more love!**

**Tell me what you think? OwO**

**DeviantART is 'chaosangel1111'**  
**Archiveofourown is 'ChaosAngel1111'**  
**Tumblr is 'ChaosAngel1111'**


End file.
